


Lost Until Found

by butterflyeffect9661



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Power - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Baekhyun - Freeform, Brother, Comfort, Crush, Distance, EXO - Freeform, EXO Have Powers (EXO), Happy, Help, Hope, Hurt, Kai - Freeform, KaiBaek - Freeform, Love, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Multi, Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Music Video: Power (EXO), OT9 (EXO), Pain, Red Force (EXO), Sad, Secret Crush, Series, Stranded, Strength, Time - Freeform, friend, friendships, jongin - Freeform, long story, relationships, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect9661/pseuds/butterflyeffect9661
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Baekhyun at the end of power?  This is that story.He’d lost everything, he lost his brother, his friends, his secret crush, his powers, so all he could do was lie in the water, hoping to float away endlessly. He doesn’t care anymore, stranded on this unknown planet, seemingly surrounded by darkness, nothing matters anymore.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 16





	1. Not alone

Baekhyun let his body float on the water, nothing passing through his mind at all, in fact he felt weightless, even though his face was inches from being covered by the mass of water he floats on.

He’d lost everything, he lost his brother, his friends, his secret crush, his powers, so all he could do was lie in the water, hoping to float away endlessly. He doesn’t care anymore, stranded on this unknown planet, seemingly surrounded by darkness, nothing matters anymore. 

He stared at the grey clouds moving swiftly and forming bigger grey clouds, echoing a rumble of thunder, and a flash of lightning through the sky, the last memory of one of his best friends comes into mind.

“Don’t worry Baekhyun, it’ll be alright. We’ll find you and bring you back, just don’t give up!” Were the last words he heard from Jongdae before he was pulled from their world to wherever he was now. 

Now the sky and his mind were filled with what had happened. The red force, the evil enemy of their planet, attacked them. They began by trapping Baekhyun in their machine so he was unable to fight, only able to watch his friends. The red force was once again, trying to steal their powers, already having taken Baekhyun’s to use against his friends. 

He let his eyes fill up with tears, after all, he was already surrounded by it. The water however, slowly started drifting him, the sound and movement bringing another friend into his mind.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, but we’ll get you back, trust me.” Junmyeon had told him. Baekhyun felt his heart hurt, these natural occurrences were reminding him of his precious friends because of their powers. 

~ What if, maybe, just maybe, they are trying to speak to me? What if this is them using their powers to communicate with me? ~

The water had drifted Baekhyun ashore, and he found it in himself to move onto the sand and sit there looking straight ahead. There was nothing but ocean ahead of him, the clouds in the sky only growing darker.

Baekhyun lifts his hands in front of him, and stares at them. He would rather not have his powers than not be with the ones he cares about the most. 

~ Then again, what use would I be, in our world, without my power? Doesn’t it make me who I am? Being powerless would make me useless ~

“Don’t you talk about yourself like that Byun Baekhyun!” Baekhyun felt his heart jump, he felt alive, hearing the voice he so desperately wanted to hear right by his side. He looked beside him and there he was. Jongin. 

“You-you’re here?” Baekhyun asked in a whisper, scared to breathe in case Jongin disappeared, overwhelmed with emotions.

“You should know by now I can travel between worlds, silly.” Jongin replied before ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

“Of course I know. I really can’t believe it. Are the others alright?” Baekhyun asked.

“Everyone is trying their best, they miss you.” Jongin told him. Baekhyun simply nodded, still unsure if Jongin was really here or just a figment of his imagination

“But don’t you worry your little head about any of that.” Jongin adds as he gently stroked Baekhyun’s head. Jongin’s presence alone was enough to comfort him, and for a moment Jongin’s words and gestures made Baekhyun feel like nothing was wrong. 

“How do I know you’re real? I’m so desperate to see you that it doesn’t feel so.” Baekhyun told him. Jongin carefully leaned Baekhyun on his shoulder and embraced him in a hug. 

Baekhyun felt his heart hurting and racing all at the same time. Jongin was really here right now, holding him close. 

“I’ll come here as often as I can, but I won’t be able to stay long. You can help from here, you’re still powerful even without your powers. You’re still our light, no one can take that from you.” Baekhyun somehow felt more in love than ever before.

“How is it you always know what to say?” Baekhyun asks. Jongin smiles softly, Baekhyun trying his absolute hardest not to show the pure adoration on his face.

“I have to go already. Stay strong Baekhyun.” Jongin rested his hand on Baekhyun’s face a moment.

“I’ll miss you.” Baekhyun says feeling his eyes filling with tears again. Jongin was gone, and Baekhyun lost it entirely. He hugged his knees, as he rocked himself back and forth, crying his heart out. 

“I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry!” He shouted with all his might, feeling as if he might die from crying so heavily. He wanted to be back with his brother, his friends, with Jongin, finally confess his feelings, and live with no regrets. 

The sudden shaking of the sand made Baekhyun shakily start breathing evenly, the ground continued shaking softly as he calmed himself down.

“You’re even stronger than me Baekhyun, don’t lose yourself.” Kyungsoo had told him, and he couldn’t help but remember that at this moment. 

Baekhyun stood up, taking a deep breath. He stood for a moment, continuing to breathe deeply, the night sky filled with clouds. With a nod, he turns around and starts walking towards the trees.


	2. Forward

Chapter 2- Forward

Baekhyun already felt like he had been walking for hours, the jungle seeming as if there was really no end. The sky had somehow continued to grow darker, the clouds heavier. With only the sound of insects as he wonders trying to find a clear path, he begins thinking about the events that had taken place.

He felt guilty, even though it was through no fault of his own, or anyone’s for that matter, that he had lost his power and been captured, he still felt as if he was fighting against his friends, knowing his power was being used against them instead of helping them. He thought he saw Junmyeon and Minseok get injured, but so much was happening all at once. 

Baekhyun then remembered the pain of when the red force took his power from him. It felt like they were ripping his soul out, and there was nothing anyone could do. He certainly couldn’t defend himself, as inside the machine the red force rendered the power useless and drained it out of him slowly and painfully. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he was right back in the moment, he couldn’t sense or see anything else apart from that. He tried his hardest to focus on what his friends said to him, what Jongin said to him, but he couldn’t escape again.

The wind then bursts through the trees and straight to Baekhyun, and the gusts of wind pushes him forward. The wind blows away all those images, Baekhyun able to see the endless trees zoom past him as the wind continues to push him forward until he reaches a pathway. The wind slows, blowing gently through his hair making Baekhyun smile a little.

“Thank you Sehun, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Baekhyun said. 

He was reminded of Sehun’s last words “We’ll keep going forward together, so don’t be afraid.” The wind comes to a stop and once again, Baekhyun felt comforted, as he had with the water, the lightning, the gentle shaking of the ground, and of course, the visit from Jongin.

He wasn’t in any pain, his chest felt completely fine, his head too, and he knew that was Yixing doing his best from where ever he was. They hadn’t seen him, or been able to find him, from when they tried to escape from the red force last time. 

Baekhyun looked at the path, knowing if he could continue to take a step it would be closer to home, he knew that his friends were doing all they could to help, and as he carried on, he couldn’t help but wonder how they were. Baekhyun felt a small smile creeping as he thought about Jongin gently stroking his head and his thoughts soon become all about Jongin.

He remembered the very first moment they met, Jongin was so friendly and welcoming, and they practiced their powers together a lot. It wasn’t long at all before Baekhyun started crushing on him, and even though Jongin was younger, Baekhyun almost thought he imagined most of it and that Jongin was close with everyone. Though the moments that Baekhyun shared with Jongin were completely different to the others and always felt intimate and special to him. A head ruffle from Jongin would be enough to make Baekhyun smile for the rest of his days, meanwhile from any of his friends he would simply laugh or roll his eyes. Jongin had held his hand a couple times, and while his other friends had too, the difference was that Jongin made Baekhyun’s heart feel like it might explode. He’d been meaning to confess for a long time, but things kept happening and there was never a right time. 

“I should really tell him” Baekhyun tells himself with a sigh, realising his reality as he continues to watch his feet walk the path. The sky black and the air getting colder, Baekhyun feels relieved to find a small hut. As he enters the hut that ceases to have any source of light, the lanterns are lit up with fire. 

“Chanyeol-ah!! Show off!” Baekhyun first commented, the flames starting to dimmer. “BUT I REALLY MEAN THANK YOU! YOU KNOW I’M AFRAID OF THE DARK!” Baekhyun added, the flames becoming brighter and an extra flame being lit. 

“Baekhyun, hang in there buddy. Stay strong and be brave, and if it gets difficult, light the passion in you that I know you have” Baekhyun was reminded of Chanyeol’s sincere message as he watched the flames burn brightly, lighting up the room. 

He then let himself flop onto the bed, which was a mistake as it was extremely uncomfortable, but he was just glad to have a place to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will have more updates soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This story has been an idea since I first saw the power music video, I decided to finally bring it to life. I hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
